


The Valdez Legacy

by RavenclawHuntress



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Heroes of Olympus, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Freeform, Second Generation, leo Valdez second generation, leo valdez runsaway, second generaton percy jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawHuntress/pseuds/RavenclawHuntress
Summary: Leo Valdez finally runs away after he overheard Piper and Jason say something hurtful about him. After that, Leo creates his own machine shop, with the help of a goddess, whom he had a child with. Unfortunately, one day Leo’s daughter, Sofia has to go to CHB- and continue his legacy.





	1. Chapter 1

Leo Valdez had never felt so worthless- which was actually saying something because he always felt worthless. His girlfriend, Calypso, who had became human died, due to illness. Leo never felt so helpless, and when he was starting to gain just a little bit of happiness-true happiness, the woman he loved died. But of course, he acted like nothing bothered him, he still smiled. He still cracked jokes. He still acted like nothing bothered him, even Though everything bothered him.

The only people he really trusted were his half siblings in the Hephaestus cabin. Lately his other friends, particularly, Piper and Jason. Whenever he would try to talk to them they would snap at him. However, whenever they needed something they always came to him. However no sympathy was shown for him when Calypso died. His thoughts were confirmed one day, when Leo was walking through Camp Half Blood, and he heard the voices of his "best friends". 

"Leo is just so annoying!"

"He can't take anything seriously!"

"Was he even upset that Calypso died?"

The words stung at Leo's heart, especially when the last words, said by Jason entered his ear. How could he think that Leo's death hadn't affected him? Of course it did! Leo loved Calypso! It was difficult hearing otherwise, especially from his own friends. He could take being called annoying, and he knew people thought he couldn't take anything seriously. But he couldn't take them saying he never cared about Calypso's death.

So Leo did the one thing he could think of. He marched through the middle of them, to show that he heard them, and then he went to his cabin. Once he got to his cabin, he found his bag. Time for plan B. Unfortunately, Nyssa heard, and she came out. Her eyes narrowed, and she asked, "Where are you going?"

"There's nothing left for me here." Leo stated simply. "Calypso's dead. Piper and Jason apparently think I'm emotionless about it. Annabeth and Percy called me useless last week, to my face. Hazel and Frank just ignore me, and the only thing I have is cabin nine, and you guys could probably do just fine without me."

Nyssa glared. "So that's it? You're just going to leave? Because someone said some mean words to you?"

Leo sighed. "It's not just that..." 

"Then what is it?" Nyssa snapped.

"I need to find a place in this world." Leo stated.

"How cheesy." 

"No, I'm serious." Leo sighed. "Look, I love Camp Half Blood, but I don't want to stay here forever. I want to make a life for me out there. Everyone else seems to know what they're doing. Annabeth and Percy want to go to college. Piper has her dad, and Frank, Hazel and Jason have New Rome. I have nothing."

Nyssa growled. "You have us."

"I know I do, but what about outside you guys? I have no mortal family that wants me. I have no friends. I need to find something!"

Nyssa frowned. "I guess I can't stop you, but just know you have a home here."

"I will."

And the, Leo left and went into the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and a goddess create a business together.

It had been a year since Leo ran away, and he was now eighteen years old, and he had come back and was roaming the streets of New York, trying to earn enough money to leave, but where to go? He had spent weeks trying to figure out a plan, but he still thought of nothing. He was wandering the streets, when he crashed into a woman.

"I'm so sorry." he apologized, without looking up. Could he ever do anything right? 

"It's fine, Leo Valdez." the woman said, and that churred a hole in his stomach. This woman knew him, but he looked up and saw farmiliar stormy gray eyes., that he remembered Annabeth had. She also had dark hair.

"Athena?" Leo asked, and the goddess smiled.

"Hello, Leo Valdez." She said, "I have actually come to help you."

Leo was confused. Help him? Why would the goddess of wisdom, the smartest living being want to help him- a wimpy, worthless son of Hephaestus? Then it clicked. She was probably going to send him back, after giving him a pointless speech on how important he was. 

"Don't waste your time." Leo snapped. Then he realized he just snapped at a goddess. But to his surprise, Athena didn't get angry. In fact, she just smiled.

"I get that you don't want to go back to camp, which is understandable." She said, sympathetically, "And I'm not here to force you. But an eighteen year old can't roam the streets alone forever with no money. Especially a demigod. But I can help you."

"How?"

"I have a son, who can give you a space to start a shop." Athena explained. "That is what you always wanted to do, correct?"

Leo nodded, but how did Athena know? Why did Athena even care? She hardly even knew him, besides what she saw from the sky. And from what she saw, he probably had looked like an idiot. But here she was, offering her help.

"So, is what's the catch?" Leo asked. "From what I've seen gods and goddesses hardly ever do anything for us, unless there is something for them."

He thought Athena was going to blast him, but he hardly even cared, so when she simply smiled he was shocked. "You are as wise as I thought you were, Leo Valdez, even if you don't show it. But yes, I do need something out of it." Athena admitted. "I need to get away from Olympus for a while."

Leo raised an eyebrow. What could he do about it?

"I need you to help me, hide Leo. I need to disguise myself as a mortal. So I'll help you, but I would like to disguise myself as your co-owner."

Leo thought for a moment. His own business? And all he had to do was stay with Athena for a while? What could be the harm in that? But Leo realized that there was a lot that could go wrong with this plan. Athena could be tricking him.

But what other choice did he have?

****

A few months later, Athena and Leo were preparing to open their workshop. Athena chose the name Arula as her alter ego name, which meant brilliant and full of grace. Leo didn't put that much thought into names. But Leo and "Arula" decided to name their workshop the very bland name of Leo and Arula's Mechanics. Their garage was located in the middle of New Jersey, conveniently. 

"Athen- I mean Arula, are you ready? It's the first day." Leo called from down the hallway of their shared apartment behind the workshop. 

"Yes. I'm coming!" Athena called back from the room she never slept in.

She came out, with a pair of overalls, something he never thought he'd see Athena wear. But the goddess of wisdom actually looked good in them. She never thought she'd open a shop either, yet here she was.

"Are you ready?" Leo asked. 

"Of course."


	3. Chapter 3

Leo and Athena had been successful in their machine shop, and had actually become good friends while owning the shop. However, it was too good to stay, and Athena was still a goddess, and as both of them knew, she had to return to Olympus sooner or later. Leo simply didn't expect it to happen so soon, either. And he sure as heck didn't expect Athena to be sitting there with a golden cradle and a baby girl.

"Athena, why do you have a baby?" Leo asked.

Athena smiled at Leo, "She's our daughter."

"Daughter?" Leo was confused....him and Athena didn't even have sex! But then he remembered the stories about Athena, and he remembered how Athena was born. Then he freaked out. This was his daughter!

"Yeah, umm, Zeus found me, and as the Winter Solstice is in two days, I have to go back to Olympus. I'd like to thank you, and by doing this I give you a daughter, I know this is sudden and I should have told you ahead of time..." Athena told him. "I'm usually smarter than this!"

Leo wasn't listening, his focus was still on the baby. She had a patch of curly black hair on top with her mother's stormy gray eyes. However, all the other traits she had belonged to Leo; her elvish face, her eye shape, even her freaking nose- this most definitely was his child.

Athena handed Leo the cradle, before leaving, "Thanks for everything Leo Valdez."

Leo stared down at the newborn. Well, someone else in his life was gone, but as he looked down at his child, he realized for once, he had someone, permanently. The baby girl started to fuss, an Leo extended his arm out. Looks like he was going to need more diapers. The baby calmed down a little and looked to see a small bag, he looked inside and it was full of supplies- as usual, Athena thought of everything. 

Leo carefully placed his daughter on the nearby leather couch and bent over and prepared a bottle. He got up, propping the baby on his arm, feeding her. "What shall I name you?"

He always knew if he had a daughter, he wanted to partially name her after his mother, Esperanza. But not the first name, it had to be the middle name. But what about the first name? He always liked the name Sofia.

"That's it. Sofia Esperanza Valdez."


	4. Chapter 4

After Athena left Leo, Arula and Leo's simply became known as Leo's. Caring for an infant and running a shop proved to be hard. Sofia needed a lot of help, and a lot of his projects were slightly behind schedule. Luckily, nothing was so behind schedule that it hadn't been done by the deadline, and while the projects had been done, Leo realized he could do better. But Leo realized he needed help.

So the Help Wanted signs went up.

One Saturday evening, Leo was rocking Sofia to sleep. He had picked up a few parenting books from the bookstore, and some of them were helpful. At least, his daughter was still alive. Sofia Valdez was now a little over a month old, and it was close to August. Once Sofia was asleep, Leo placed her in her crib. He went downstairs to sit on the couch and looked at the newspapers.

He had been keeping up with the demigod world through the news. All his friends seemed to be doing great. Nobody seemed to worry about him. No ads were out because of his disappearance. But that was okay. He had a daughter. He had a machine shop. Everything was fine. He was used to being forgotten. He tried not to let this get to him.

But he did realize that because Sofia was a demigod, she was destined to the same fate as Leo was. She would have to go to Camp Half-Blood, because it was the safest place for her. It was especially dangerous because both of them were half-bloods. Leo looked down sadly. His past would catch back up to him sooner or later. 

"Hello?" A voice called from inside his machine shop, which was through the door in the living room. The voice sounded familiar, but Leo couldn't put his finger on who it was: he was awful at recognizing voices.

Leo grabbed the baby monitor and walked in the machine shop, saying, "Excuse me, we're clo-"

He stopped dead in his tracks when he recognized the mop of brown hair. She had a bandana on, and Leo would've recognized her from anywhere. "Nyssa?"

Nyssa's eyes went wide, "Valdez?!"

Soon enough Leo was crushed by a hug, before he felt a sharp sting on his left cheek, "NEVER do that again! Everyone was running around looking for you and I had to explain to our brothers and sisters and your friends that you ran away!"

Leo silently scoffed. I have no friends.

But Nyssa looked around, at the shop, "But I see you are successful."

Leo smirked. She had no idea. "So um, I'm guessing you're here because you need something? And based on your shocked expression when you saw me, I'm assuming it's not to see your long lost brother."

Nyssa blinked as if remembering why she was here, "Oh yeah, I, uh actually wanted a job."

Leo smiled, happy his sister wanted to apply here, "Of course com on in."

He opened the door to the living room. Surprisingly, Nyssa didn't notice the baby monitor in her brother's hand. Leo set it down by the television, and Nyssa looked down at the newspapers Leo set down on the coffee table. To this, Leo said, "Sorry for the mess...I've been busy."

Nyssa looked around at all the baby toys and laughed, "You babysit?"

Leo chuckled, "You have no idea."

Nyssa smiled and focused her attention back on the newspapers, "You've kept up with us?"

Leo nodded, "Of course! Even after everything that has happened to me, I still care about you!"

Nyssa looked like she didn't believe that. Why would she? He's the one who left her. He wouldn't believe him either. So for awhile they talked, and Leo offered up the guest room, which Nyssa accepted. They talked about pay and conditions of Nyssa working at the shop. Leo realized he would have to tell Nyssa about Sofia.

As if on cue, Leo heard Sofia fussing through the baby monitor. Nyssa raised an eyebrow, and Leo sighed, "I guess it's time for you to meet your niece...."

Nyssa's eyes widened,"Niece?!?!" she gasped, "You have a daughter ?!?"

Leo nodded, smiling nervously, and at that moment, Nyssa realized something. "Wait Leo, where did you get the money for this shop? "

Leo bit his lip. He saw this question coming, "A goddess helped me."

Leo climbed the stairs as Sofia's fussing turned into crying. Nyssa, naturally followed upstairs, wanting answers. "Oh my god! Is this 'goddess' Sofia's mother."

Leo sighed, "Yes. My daughter is a demigod."

"Who's the goddess?"

Leo didn't answer. Instead, he opened Sofia's door and picked the small child up from her bed. Leo had learned the difference between Sofia's crying: she was hungry at the moment. Leo turned to Nyssa, "Do you know how to prepare a baby bottle?"

"I've never taken care of a baby so I don't know!" She snapped.

Leo ignored her snippy tone, and smiled, "It's okay I'll teach you. Can you hold her?"

***

After Leo made the bottle, he sat in a chair by Sofia's bed, and fed her. Nyssa sat next to him, observing the baby girl. She was probably trying to make sense of the whole situation. As Sofia ate, Leo looked at Nyssa through the corner of his eye.

"If you won't tell me the mother of the child, at least tell me the child's name." Nyssa hissed, trying not to startle the baby.

"Sofia Esperanza Valdez." Leo answered. "She's a month old." 

"Only a month? So that means the goddess left you not too long ago."

Leo nodded. Nyssa looked carefully at Sofia, "Can I at least hold her? She is my niece."

Leo smiled, and as he handed his daughter to Nyssa, he whispered to the girl, "Meet your Aunt Nyssa."


End file.
